


Посадить дерево

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Takihara



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Три вещи должен сделать мужчина в своей жизни.





	Посадить дерево

Три вещи должен сделать мужчина в своей жизни, и Тони это знает.   
  
Во-первых, построить дом. Но дом у него уже есть. Большой такой, в несколько десятков этажей, целая башня. С хорошей охраной, замечательным дворецким (пусть и виртуальным, да, Пятница?), отличной мастерской и несколькими… сожителями. Да, пожалуй, это слово наиболее подходящее. Ни «сожителями», ни «нахлебниками» Мстителей Тони называть не желает, насколько бы это не было близко к правде. Только компания спасает от одиночества.  
  
Вторая вещь — это воспитать сына. Но тут Тони встречает главная проблема: детей он не хочет. Совсем. То есть абсолютно. Впрочем, если понимать выражение в переносном смысле, то следует найти кого-то, кому можно передать дело всей жизни, включая вышеупомянутый дом, точнее, башню.  
  
Для этого у Тони есть Пеппер. Если что-то случится с самим Старком, его империя перейдет к единственному человеку, который сможет удержать ее на плаву. Даже если у Тони и появится ребенок (что вряд ли, думает он), то все равно его придется воспитывать пару десятков лет. И далеко не факт, что тот решит продолжить дело отца.  
  
Броню ему также есть кому оставить. Юный паучок с удовольствием возится в мастерской, составляя компанию Куперу Бартону; оба они делают большие успехи. Фактически через год-другой они сами смогут собрать свою первую броню, и Тони совершенно за них не беспокоится.  
  
Третье — это посадить дерево, и над этой частью Старк думает дольше всего. С одной стороны, в виду может иметься нечто, похожее на предыдущий пункт: оставить что-то потомкам. Но ему есть что оставить, и про это он уже думал. С другой же стороны… Есть у Тони свое, особенно определение этой фразы. Немного романтическое, и, пожалуй, вслух бы он постеснялся кому-то о нем рассказать. Но в мыслях — отчего бы не вспомнить?  
  
Пару десятков лет назад он сажал семена клена вместе с любимой девушкой. Забрасывая ямку землей, они вместе мечтали, как уже стариками будут ухаживать за ним, растить, и даже тогда любить друг друга. Если честно, это была первая серьезная любовь Тони, но они быстро расстались. Конечно же, он долго страдал. Еще дольше — не заводил серьезные отношения. И впервые признался в любви только Пеппер. Но про дерево, растущее в одном из парков Нью-Йорка, ей так и не рассказал. Как оказалось, не зря.  
  
— Вылезай из интернета, — внезапно обнимают его со спины сильные руки, и Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Уже вылез, — улыбается он, но не двигается, лишь сплетает свои пальцы с чужими металлическими.

— Пошли завтракать, — хмыкает ему куда-то в волосы Баки и тянет за собой. — Я сделал кофе.

Послушно двигаясь следом, Тони думает: лучшее время, чтобы посадить дерево, было двадцать лет назад. Следующее лучшее время — сегодня.


End file.
